


Pirate!Sam/merman!Digger AU

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: AU, M/M, Mermen, Pirates, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a pirate with a bad conscience, Digger is a merman, what more do you need to know honestly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate!Sam/merman!Digger AU

  
Sam sighed as he flopped down on the sand. He drew his legs up, resting his arms on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. He had known something was off with the last heist from the start, they should have never gone near that damned ship. He hadn’t become a pirate to cause mayhem or torture people. Yes sometimes he had had to resort to being a little rough and threatening but he has always made it a point never to actually hurt anyone.

The fact that it would have been him with a bullet in his head instead of the other person didn’t make him feel any less guilty.

He let out a frustrated groan as he fell backwards, pinching the bridge of his nose before he let his arms just fall limp at his sides. He kept his eyes shut as he took deep breaths, trying to clear his mind.

It was then when he heard the splash, the suddenness and the way it echoed from the rocks in the total silence surprised him so badly that he jumped up with a yelp. He thought he was the only one who knew about that place?

“W-who’s there?” He grimaced at how his voice trembled, fuck was he having the worst day ever.

He heard another splash, then some faint giggling before he finally noticed the blonde head poking from behind a rock.

“Who are you?” He asked again with a firmer tone as he moved to stand on his knees in alarm.

The cheery giggle he got in return made him frown in confusion.

“I thought I was the only one who knew about this place.”

Sam’s eyes went wide when that sentence was followed by the source of that voice hopping on top of that rock, revealing a stunningly beautiful face framed by the blonde hair, a toned slim upper body. His skin was pale, almost matching the perfectly white teeth that were clearly visible behind his bright smile. But it was his lower body which caused most of Sam’s shock.

From his hip down the man’s skin turned blueish and resembling more like fish scales than human skin and Sam could see a huge tail happily splashing just below the surface of the water.

“I…wha…who…” Sam tried but couldn’t quite find the words. He must be seeing things right? Or someone must have been playing one hell of a trick on him. People did not have blue scales or a tail. At the back of his head he also questioned whether anyone could possibly be that beautiful either.

“I’m sorry I scared you…” The man said softly, his smile turning a little sheepish. “You just looked so sad it was heartbreaking.”

“Who…what are you?” Sam finally managed to utter, his eyes never leaving the other man.

“What am I?” The man asked, his deep blue eyes sparkling with amusement. “I suppose…your kind would call me a merman. I take it you’ve never seen someone like me before?”

“N-no…no I haven’t…” Sam said quietly, still completely transfixed by the creature in front of him, which only seemed to amuse him further.

“Well now you have.” The man said with a bright smile. “As to who I am, my name is Rüdiger.”

“O-oh…I…Sam…I’m Sam.” Sam said awkwardly, blushing when it only made Rüdiger giggle in a way that he could only describe as adorable. “Um…why are you here?”

“Hmm…” Rüdiger hummed at that, pursing his lips and squinting his eyes and Sam could suddenly only think of how badly he wanted to kiss those full pouty lips and he blushed furiously when his mind presented him the mental image of how it might feel like. ”No real reason, I just like to come here sometimes. What about you?” The other man said then.

“I…this place is peaceful, I come here when I want to be alone.” Sam replied after clearing this throat, finally relaxing a little and sitting back down properly, still not taking his eyes off the other man though.

“So am I disturbing you then? Do you want me to leave?” Rüdiger asked softly, shifting a little on the rock he was sitting on and lifting his whole tail out of the water and Sam was mesmerized how the blue scales glistened in the sunlight.

“No.” Sam said calmly. “No, you can stay, it’s not like…like I’d own the place.” He continued, almost shyly and be blushed again when that made Rüdiger’s smile widen.

“Well if you’re sure…”

Sam had to swallow hard when the other man bit his lip sensually and arched his back ever so slightly, his whole demeanor changing from friendly to flirty and it was doing things to Sam.

“You’re getting sand all over your clothes there Sam…come sit with me?” Rüdiger practically purred, sending shivers down Sam’s spine, as he patted the space right next to him on the rock and fluttered his eye lashes.

Sam had already gotten up to his feet before he realized he was only a few steps away from him.

He sat down gingerly, suddenly feeling nervous and he was looking at everywhere but at the merman next to him.

“Why are you sad Sam?” Rüdiger asked as he immediately scooted closer and placed a gentle hand on top of Sam’s, surprising the other at how smooth and soft his skin felt despite spending most of his time in the ocean.

“I um…I did something bad…I didn’t want to but I had no other choice…” Sam let out a long sigh as he hung his head.

“What would have happened if you hadn’t done what you did?”

“I…I would be dead.”

He felt Rüdiger shift even closer, felt his long slender fingers gently gripping his arm and he couldn’t help looking up at him.

“You can’t blame yourself for it then. You’re not a bad person just because you did something to save your own life.” Rüdiger spoke softly, staring straight back at him and Sam felt he could drown in those gorgeous blue eyes. “The fact that you’re feeling guilty about it only proves that you’re not a bad person.”

“Oh? Bad guys can’t feel guilty?” Sam asked with a low chuckle.

“Hmm no, not the way you do. I can sense things you know….” Rüdiger whispered. “I can feel your pain Sam…I can feel your guilt, I can feel it eating away inside you…” He continued as he slowly caressed Sam’s arm, sending chills racing down his spine and when exactly did his mouth get so close to Sam’s?

“Rüdiger…” Sam murmured, just saying his name making his heart beat faster. “Are you the kind of merman parents tell their kids about who enchant people into following them to the water and then drowning them?”

Rüdiger moved away then with a frown and Sam could already feel the panic settling at his stomach as he thought he was going to run away, that that was exactly what he had meant to do and now that he’d said it out loud he had ruined his plans. Because he wouldn’t have given a damn, he would have gladly followed this beautiful creature into the sea even at the cost of his own life.

But then Rüdiger burst into giggles and Sam could only stare at him dumbfounded and more than a little relieved.

“No Sam, I’m not that kind of a merman.” The blonde man said eventually as he scooted back close and linked their arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. “But you seem to have as wild stories about us as we have of you.”

“Oh really?” Sam asked with a grin. “What exactly does your kind think of us then?”

Rüdiger just grinned back at him for a moment, appearing to ponder something before he suddenly leaned forward and up, halting for just a fraction of a second and Sam could feel his cool breath against his skin before those full lips were brushing against his in the sweetest of kisses.

Rüdiger’s lips tasted like salt and the ocean and heaven and Sam was sure he had never tasted anything so wonderful before in his life. He licked at them experimentally and was rewarded with another giggle but before he could get an even better taste the man suddenly pulled back again.

“If you’re here tomorrow, I’ll tell you.” He said with a cheeky grin, then winked at him before jumping back in the water.

Sam could only stare as he surfaced once to blow him a kiss before he dived again, a splashing blue tail the last thing he saw before he disappeared underwater.


End file.
